brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lonely Girl
Authors * Mrabidos21 * Watermelonoutburst Introducion Characters The MC (main character) is Mary, she has same look as Mia from Lego Friends, except her eyes were green, so yeah - Mary and Mia has same look (sorry don't mind me, I'm just introducing the characters of the book), while Iridessa and Riley has same looks as Olivia and Emma because of how they act. Anyway, let's get on to the book! Description Mary's (the new girl who just transffered from Minnesota, her origin home) family decided just to move out from there to Beverly Hills high, as she was there and having rest on one day off. She heads out on her first day on the freshman year on the high school called Beverly Hills high... She was very lonely that time but she meets two girls - shy, kind and independent, named Iridessa and Riley. They were same as Mary and day by day she gets to know a bit more about them and instantly become best friends ever since. Follow Mary and her friends on exciting adventures that she has with them by reading this book!!!!! That's all!!!!! IMG-20170207-WA0071-0.jpg Characters Medium (1).png|Iridessa Medium (2).png|Riley Medium (3).png|Mary Medium (5)-0.png|Sean (Riley's future love interest, a best friend of Harry and James) Medium (7).png|Alice (the mean girl) Medium (8).png|Mrs. Gayle (a Science and Maths teacher of Mary and her friends) Medium (9).png|Harry (Mary's main future love interest, best buds of Sean and James) Medium (3)-0.png|Yasmine Medium (6).png|Alicia (Alice's little sis) Medium (2)-0.png|James (the guy who has a secret crush on Iridessa, best friend of Harry and Sean) Medium (4)-0.png|Katherine Sketch-1538638570289.png|Bianca Sketch-1542262762929.png|Skye Received 533079167159381.jpeg|Chris Sketch-1542608713138.png|Harper Sketch-1543054456344.png|Melissa Sketch-1543389840153.png|Jeluka Screenshot 20181208 163355.png|Chloe Here's all the chapters for you to read! I can't find chapter 2, but I'll try my best to search for it! (I"ll upload all the chapters here from now on!!! I just put earliest chapters names here - I know it's blank but I will transfer it and ready for all of you to read!!) Chapter 1 Received 2134370533279746.jpeg Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 "Okay class, for homework please do page 66-78 in your chemistry activity book," said the teacher to their students. "Yes, teacher," replied the students. The chemistry teacher goes out of the class and leaves, some of the students were playing around in the classroom while some of the other students like Mary, Iridessa and Riley were preparing for their presentation for their physics class. As Mary to looked behind her to find something for her group project, one of the boys, named Harry, had just noticed Mary's beautiful face and said: "Who's that?" "Oh, that's Mary. You don't know her?" said one of the boys. "No, but she looks so pretty," said another boy. "Wait, you like Mary, don't you?" said one of the boys. Harry is shy and blushed, and did not reply. Iridessa suddenly realised that Harry loves Mary, and Riley realised too, and she called Mary. After calling Mary, Iridessa and Riley told Mary that Harry likes her. Mary was surprised and smiled because before this she had not talk to boys. "Go on Mary, talk to him," said Iridessa and Riley. "Ohh, okay," said Mary with a shy smile. Straight away, Mary walked towards Harry, and Harry walked towards Mary. Mary's heart whispered to her: He's so handsome and muscular.. To be continued... Chapter 23 Mary secretly liked Harry a lot, but she was too shy to talk to him and Harry secretly also liked Mary a lot, until Mary and Harry decide to talk. 'I should go talk to him. thought Mary. I should talk to Mary, she's so beautiful. thought Harry. Consciously or subconsciously, they were both facing each other. "Hey umm Mary..." said Harry to her. "Hello Harry," said Mary, trying to smile a little bit shy. "So, are you free this Saturday?" asked Harry. "Yeah, I'm free," said Mary. "Cool, I'll tell you where we'll be going," said Harry. "Okay," said Mary with happiness in her heart. Harry left and Mary returned to the desk where she usually sits. "How did it go?" asked Iridessa and Riley, excited. "He asked me to go on a date, ahhh!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!" said Mary to her BFFs. She told her friends that she needs an outfit for her first date. "Ohh don't worry, Mary, we can go to the mall, and you'll get changed!" said Iridessa. Mary was so happy and hugged her friends, because they helped her when she joined Beverly Hills High. "Ohh, there comes our English teacher, quickly, sit down," whispered the girls. To be continued... Chapter 24 "Okay class, That's it for today. Remember to do your homework," said the English teacher to all students. The students all packed to go to home and Iridessa told the same thing to Mary. "Hey Mary, don't forget that we need to go to the Mall, okay?" said Iridessa. "Okay, but I want to go back to take a shower and change outfit first," said Mary with a smile. "Okay," replied Iridessa and Riley. At the school gate, Mary said bye and started cycling on her bicycle through the school gate and cycles straight to the highway on her way home. After 1 hour cycling, she finally reached her house and then parks her bike. "Mom and dad, I'm home," said Mary. "Hello Sweetheart, how was school?" said Mary's mother. "Good, but I got some physics, chemistry and English homework to do today," said Mary. "Mom, can I go to the Mall after this?" said Mary again. "Umm sure, why sweetheart?" asked Mary's mother. "Umm, actually, there's this guy in my school named Harry who is handsome but shy, and he really likes me and asked me to go on a date," said Mary. "Ohh, okay," said her mom. "But at first, you'll go to take a shower and change first before you go to the mall," said Mary's mother. "Okay Mom," said Mary again. "Umm Mom, where's dad?" asked Mary again and again. "He's outstation at England right now dear," said her mom again. "Ohh okay," said Mary. After about one hour of preparing, Mary came out in a long sun dress with a headband, and her friends just came in front of her house. "Mom, my friends are here," shouted Mary to her mom who was cooking in the kitchen. "Okay, but don't come home late before dinner," shouted her mom from the kitchen. Mary went out of the house and hopped into Iridessa's car. To be continued... Chapter 44 About one hour for the friends class waiting for their teacher, Mary and Iridessa started to read some books for another subjects from which they'll do exams one month of May. But during that they were disturbed by Alice's friends and they were asking many questions besides the school subjects that they're always studying. "Hey Mary, what are you reading?" asked one of Alice's friends. "Ouhh, I'm studying the subjects that we're going to face for the exam.." replied back Mary with very soft voice. Then the girls, just a bit confused by the word 'study' (they never studied in their entire lifes, but they normally did shopping and girly stuff) just followed Alice what they need to do. "Ouhh so that's.. really the meaning of study.." the girls started to wonder again and ask few more questions to Mary and Iridessa. "So, is it like the chapter of each subject that we really need to study or what?" asked one of the girls again. After hearing the question, Mary was quiet for a little while, and just didn't know how to answer her question. Suddenly, Iridessa gave a complete answer to the questions that the girl was asking: "Well, you, umm... just only need to study the chapter that the teacher asked you to read," explained Iridessa with giving a smile to both of the girls. They finally understood. Then Mary whispered to Iridessa to say 'thank you' to her, and she nodded to say 'you're Welcome'. Now they got back to studying peacefully and quietly. But Alice's two friends were bored and wanted to read books too, but luckily they brought their novels to school (even though according to school rules students should not bring novels to school, and certainly not read them during school lessons). Alice's friends were interrupted by Mary and Iridessa. "Wow, you two are really studying.. wait, what?!" Iridessa was surprised that the girls bring the novels to school, and Mary too. Both girls brought novels to school during school lessons! Mary asked them politely why they did it, and didn't bring school booksinstead - that was just a nonsense. "Ugh, okay, fine. We promise we won't bring any more novels next time to school again," replied one of Alice's friends again to the girls with a bit sad face. Finally the English teacher, Ms. Julie, entered their class with always-happy face. Putting all of her teachers' books started to ask the questions about the sports practice today, and the rest of the students were giving all different kinds of questions to Ms. Julie. They seemed happy of the upcoming sports day, including Mary and Iridessa, except for Alice's two both friends. "Okay, it's very good to hear that all of you are happy and excited of the sports day. Well, now let's start with the lesson," said Ms. Julie, grabbing her book and starting to speak to her class. "For today we're going to do Listening..." The lessons were took about 2 hours an a half, which means that it was almost lunch time. It's even 12:30 PM already and suddenly Alice finally appeared, and entered her boring class with always-grumpy face. The rest of the classmates were laughing at her and thinking she was the worst person that they have met ever since Mary entered the Beverly Hills High School, and everyone started to hate her. "Okay, that's enough. Class, just stop laughing, and Alice, please. Look, I know Alice was a bully at this school and made a mistake on today's sports day's practice, but can you all at least once be... well, quiet, please? Thanks," said Ms. Julie, and started to raise her voice and resumed her lesson back on. "Please, go sit down, Alice," said Ms. Julie again, trying to calm herself, but Alice storms off head to her table with looking on her two friends that were with Mary and Iridessa, and making them feel bad because of with sitting the table besides them. To Be Continued... Chapter 45 At the Beverly Hills High, Iridessa was feeling a bit mad at the Alice, because she and Mary had to sit at the same table besides her. But luckily the class was over, and the students were allowed to go home. Along the way, Iridessa suggested that if both of them could go find their third best friend, Riley. "Hey Mary, I have an idea. Why don't we go look out for Riley? I'm still worried about our best friend," said Iridessa. "Yeah, sure. But where could she possibly be right now... I don't know. But we'll need a help from someone," Mary said, suggesting. "Okay. Let's just hope she's doing fine there. I hope she won't be eaten by the bear," Iridessa said. "Iridessa, don't say that! She'll totally going to be fine," Mary replied. "Oops, my bad, sorry," Iridessa apologized. They didn't realize that they cycled to their home while chatting. Their bikes stopped, and Mary waved by her hand - saying goodbye. She brought her bike in and parked it in the garage. She remembered that her mom will be back home late because of having a huge meeting at her office. But she knew how to displine herself at home - she make a quick snack first: bread with jam, just to fill in her tummy. After she made it, she grabbed the bread and sit on the chair near the dining table. Mm, I hope Riley is okay, please, I want nothing bad to happen to my bestie, Mary just whispered. I need someone to help me find her right away on my journey. Then she put her empty plate in the sink and cleaned it out. She headed upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes. Mary opened the wardrobe, chose her favourite banana pyjamas, and put it on herself. The she closed the wardrobe again. "This week is so busy, I have to start getting all of my schoolwork. Let's see... here, mm... there are portfolios that I need to write five essays for each topic, a presentation from physics, and more. But I can totally pull this off!" said Mary, with longest word. That night Mary spends by making her schoolwork done. No students of Beverly Hills High ever spent a night by doing this! A moment later, Mary finished some of the essays, and it was finally time to go to bed. But unfortunately, her mom just safely arrived home, and didn't even push the door bell. (She might have thought that her daughter is already asleep?) The next day was the weekend for Mary, and luckily she can go to Iridessa's house and discuss what they should pack for the journey to search for Riley. But she has to let know her mom first. "Ouhh, be sure to be back home at 1 o'clock for lunch, dear," her mom said. "Okay, I will, mom," Mary replied, and headed to the garrage to pick her bike. She was riding off to her best friend's house. To be continued... Chapter 46 Medium (10).png Medium (11).png Chapter 47 Medium (12)-1.png Medium (13)-1.png Chapter 48 Medium (14)-1.png Medium (15)-0.png Chapter 49 Medium (16)-2.png Medium (17)-1.png Chapter 50 Sketch-1526610599544.png Sketch-1526610674668.png Chapter 51 Chapter 52 Sketch-1529371938524.png Sketch-1529375726215.png Chapter 53 M Mary flipped over in her sleeping bag and peered at Idressa in the dark. Ms. Gayle had sent them to bed shortly after the barbecue claiming that a well rested search party would have more luck than campers who might fall asleep at any moment. The anxiety, travel, set up... it was exhausting. But Mary couldn’t seem to get to sleep. She had been friendless a while ago, and now she had friends.. she couldn’t stop worrying about Riley. She heard Idressa turning over in her bag. “Mary.” Her voice came out in a soft whisper through the dark. “Are you awake?” Mary sat up rubbing her eyes. “Yeah. There’s no possible way I can sleep with all... this.” She gestured into the darkness. She heard Idressa sitting up too. “Me neither.” She said. No longer whispering. “Mary, I’ve been wanting to tell you-“ just then somebody screamed. Both girls jumped to their feet, tripped over their sleeping bags and stumbled through the tent flap. “Riley?” Idressa called into the night. “No, it came from the campground.” Mary said, heading off in the direction of the scream. Idressa was close on her heels. In a couple of minutes they reached the tents on the far side of the campground. Alicia was standing in front of a collapsed tent, one girl at her side and half a girl poking out of the tent. “Help.” She rasped. Some of the other kids had gathered round. “Please tell me why in the world you screamed, at midnight and what’s wrong?” Ms. Gayle yawned, looking at her watch. Alicia stomped her foot and looked at Mary and Idressa. She extended her hands dramatically. “You figure out how to get this tent up!” ———<��>——— Alicia and the tent had definitely been the highlight of Midnight. Mary hadn’t realized how anxious she had been until she actually got to laugh and felt like a million loads had been lifted from her shoulders. She’d actually realized how tired she was and fell asleep as soon as she was back in the tent. But now it was morning, and the anxiety settled back in. Mary twisted around nervously on the log she sat on. “Can we go now?” Idressa asked for her. “Marshmallows aren’t breakfast.” Ms. Gayle said, obviously wishing for coffee. “No kidding.” Mary said. Her stomach did not like her. Alicia looked like she agreed, but mostly just like she was gonna scratch the person who talked to her. “Here.” Ms. Gayle said, passing out blue cooler bags. The girls opened them and peered inside, likely expecting it to magically hold their favorite breakfasts. “Is this celery?” Alicia almost yelled, but at the same time she devoured it. Another kid who had joined the quest for Riley, a boy named Alex stuck his hand in and pulled out a foil wrapped rectangle. “What’s this?” He unwrapped it. “Chocolate?” He said with pure joy. The girl who had been stuck in the collapsed tent last night was pulling out another chocolate bar. “Wait... How is this better than marshmallows?” She mumbled. Ms. Gayle quickly said, “that’s not for breakfast. It’s for the hike. A chocolate bar is supposed to give you energy for an hour.” She said standing up. Mary looked up excited, “does that mean-“ Ms. Gayle nodded. “Let’s go find Riley.” Chapter 54 Chapter 55 Riley woke up to find herself in a bed. She remembered being in Chloe’s house.. hiding in a closet and how Chloe had agreed to help her find her way home... and talking and food.. but not much else. She sat up and looked at the light filtering through the blinds. Chloe entered the room, “oh good you’re awake!” She said. Then hushed herself. “We just finished breakfast. Mom and dad left so you can eat.” “Can we try to find my friends?” Riley asked hopefully. Chloe had a wistful expression. But she sighed. “Of course. You’re friends will want to find you.. and you need to go home.” She opened the door further, fingering her locket, “but first, eat breakfast.” ————{��}———- Riley finished off her breakfast, berries and cream, and washed her dishes. “Ready to go!” She called cheerily. Chloe was looking out the window. “My parents asked me to collect some more berries and basil, we’ll go to the grove and you can see if you recognize anything... for the way home.” “The grove? Why don’t you have a garden?” Riley asked. “Wild is the best!” Chloe said with a wink, as though it was a popular saying. Chloe grabbed a basket. “Okay. Let’s go.” ————-{��}————- “Are we there yet?” Riley asked, swiveling her head from side to side to take in the forest. “Close.” Chloe replied. “See anything you recognize?” Riley shook her head. “I don’t think I could remember.” They stepped out onto a dirt road and then back into the woods. After a few moments, Riley heard something. People walking... or something like that. She stopped. “Hey Chloe, do you hear that?” “You mean you hear that too?” Chloe asked, also stopping. They turned around slowly. Riley began to walk back to the dirt path, where the noise seemed to be coming from. “Wait!” Chloe hissed. “What if it’s the people who kidnapped you?” Riley stopped. “It’s a good thought. If they don’t see us we can at least take a look. I have to know. People don’t normally come here do they?” Chloe shook her head. Riley stepped onto the path and crashed into- “MARY??? IDRESSA???” Mary did a double take. “RILEY?? Oh my goodness we found you!! I was so worried!!” And then tackled her down to the ground in a huge hug. Ms. Gayle looked around. “Riley! Riley is that you?” Alicia ran over, “RILEY!! Your friends were crazy worried! Hey are you hungry? I have chocolate here somewhere.” “Oh, no I had a great breakfast!” Riley said. “Huh?” Idressa asked. Riley looked over into the trees, where she saw Chloe clasping her basket nervously. “Chloe helped, she was amazing!!” Mary looked over into the trees. Chloe stepped forward shyly. “I’m Chloe. You must be Mary and Idressa... Riley’s told me so much about you! She says you’re amazing friends.” Mary grinned. “Riley’s an amazing friend. Thanks so much for helping her!” And she gave Chloe an awkward hug. “Do you want to come back to the camp with us for a while?” Ms. Gayle asked. “No... I don’t think I should. Thanks anyway. I should go now. Bye Riley, it was awesome meeting you...” Riley smiles at her new friend. “Bye Chloe, thanks so much. Do you think maybe sometime I could come back and see you again?” Chloe smiled wildly. “That would be awesome! Bye!” And she ran back into the trees. Riley gave a small wave. Mary hugged Riley and Idressa and smiled. I’m so glad to have my friends back.” Chapter 56 Medium (16)-0.png Medium (17).png Chapter 58 Medium (14).png Medium (20).png Chapter 59 Chaptet 60 Chapter 61 Chapter 62 Chapter 63 Chapter 64 Chapter 65 Chapter 66 Chapter 67 Chapter 68 Chapter 69 Chapter 70 Chapter 71 Chapter 72 Chapter 73 Chapter 74 Chapter 75 Chapter 76 Chapter 77 Chapter 78 Chapter 79 Chapter 80 (Final) Category:Stories